One A Week
by cookme25
Summary: Just random oneshots I write, well, once a week. T for sexual mention in Ch.3, and some language Caskett #4 Castle learns about more about who he really is
1. Chapter 1

She'd only seen him cry once but never like this. He'd shut himself in his office, claiming to be working, but she heard him crying. His five-year old daughter asking why he was always working and her only answer being that the evil monsters were making him finish his book sooner and she understood. He'd put on a strong face when he came out for their daughter but Kate could see right through it. She tried to talk to him but he just shut down every time. The day of the funeral came and he spoke of his mother very highly. His eldest daughter and her husband stood next to his wife and younger daughter. On the outside he showed no pain but on the inside he was still hurting and she could see it. She held his hand and he held hers like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. She tried to talk to him again that night, after their daughter was asleep and the funeral over with. He finally broke. "She was my mother. I loved her, I really did, but I never told her."

"She knew, if she didn't she wouldn't have come around so often Rick. Sometimes you don't have to tell a person you love them, they know. She'll always be with you, whenever you need her."

"Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I tried to shut you out."

"I was just returning the favor."

* * *

_Quick AN:_

_Anyone waiting for the New Adventure sequel, I have put it on hiatus but might be able to put a chapter up. I'm so sorry I haven't gotten it to you guys yet, school keeps getting in the way of my writing time. Thanks for you paitience_

_Cook_


	2. Chapter 2

They were both sleep deprived and the latest case had hit a little to close to home. It started out as a fight over where they would order from that escalated into him asking her if she even loved him anymore. She stormed out yelling back at him, "I could ask you the same thing." She tried to stay strong as she ran to the elevator. She heard him yell "Kate" just after the elevator door shut but she wasn't turning back. When she got out of the building she took off running. She ran in a direction away from there, she didn't care where she went nor did she know where she was headed but it just wouldn't be there. She hadn't gotten very far when her foot had caught on something. She hit the pavement with a loud thump and cracking noise. She tried to get up but her left leg hurt too much, so she started to crawl. She didn't get more than a few inches from where she had fallen when it became to painful to crawl. Giving into her tears that wouldn't go away, she propped herself up and leaned against the building and cried.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She stormed out of their loft, yelling at him, "I could ask you the same thing." What the hell had he done? He needed to fix this, he ran after her. "Kate" he called after her but he saw the closed doors of the elevator and knew he was too late. "DAMMIT." he yelled as he slammed his fist on the wall. He would never catch up with her. He walked back into their loft and started to pace. Where would she go at a time like this? He'd been in there thinking no more than a few seconds when he heard a loud noise, one that sounded like someone hitting the pavement. He thought "What if that's her? What if she's hurt?" As he raced down the hall he had the fleeting thought that she was long since gone and the person who had fallen was someone else, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he flew down the stairs, knowing they were faster than the elevator. He got out the door and saw her sitting there with her back against the brick wall of the building, and he heard her quiet sobs. She looked up, upon hearing footsteps. He saw the pain in her eyes, the pain he had caused. She saw his eyes go from pained to guilt. He spoke first saying "I am so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it. I love you so much and I don't doubt you."

"We both said things we didn't mean. We were agitated but when you questioned me about whether I loved you, it hurt me so much that you didn't trust me."

"It got out of hand, I had no idea what I was saying until you stormed out."

"It did, it got way out of hand and I promise you it'll never get that far ever again. I love you so much, words can't even begin to tell you how much I love you Rick."

"I love you too, Kate." He kissed her with enough passion to show her he meant what he said. When they broke off, both needing air, he asked her, "Can you walk?"

"I can't move my left leg."

Seeing there was no other option, not that neither of them minded, he picked her up and carried her to the car.He put her in the passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side and got in. He gave her another kiss, this one less passionate but still meaningful. He reached into his pocket then intertwined his hand with hers, gently placing the ring on her finger. She felt the gesture and when she saw the ring, she just looked at him and he responded saying, "I know this isn't the best time but Kate Beckett I love you so much and I can't ever imagine spending another day of my life without you beside me as my wife. Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes she simply responded with, "Yes." He kissed her once more sealing their pledge of love for each other. After letting him go, she said, "Now can I ask you a question?"

Slightly nervous he responded, "Anything my love."

"Are you ready to be a dad again?"

"You mean..." She nodded finishing his unspoken question. He sat there speechless. Thinking of no better way to tell her how he felt he moved to kiss her yet again. This time when they broke it off, he reached for her hand and they rode off into the night, with their hands laced together.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Kate but this just isn't working out."

"You're right Josh. We never see each other. I'm sorry too. It was fun while it lasted."

"It was, Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye Josh."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She needed to drink. She needed something strong. She drove and stopped at the first bar she saw, The Old Haunt, oddly enough. She was glad to see John at the bar tonight. He was a friend of hers, on nights after a tough case he'd get her a beer for free, then again it didn't hurt that she knew the owner, but tonight she was hitting the hard stuff with her friend Jose Curevo. She took a stool and told John to start a tab with a shot of the good stuff. 3 rounds of Jose Curevo later she heard a familar voice, I thought you had a date with Dr. Motorcycle Boy tonight."

"Yeah, well he dumped me, but it was a mutual thing." She said her filter becoming thinner with each shot.

"So now your drowning your sorrows?" he asked as he ordered a single malt scotch.

"Nah, that's the thing though, I felt free, almost happy. I mean I shoulda felt something right?"

"That just means you two were no where near right for you."

"Thanks Castle." She said slightly slurred.

5 round of Jose Curevo later, she was on a table dancing and singing. When got done she stumbled down and had another round and Castle started on this fifth scotch and was about half as drunk as she was. "Your a goood man Misa Castle and you run a greeeat bar. Your making a very conflicted woman veeery happy."

"Glad I could be of service. My great woman, lets take this party downstairs." He grabbed both glasses and bottles and they stumbled down to his office. They got down there and she giggled and sat on the floor.

After a few more rounds and a lot more giggling later, she said, "Let's play a game."

"What game?" he asked

"Truth or Dare, Misa Castle."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." she said. He leaned in and started soft but it quickly became much more passionate and her tongue begged him for entrance, he quickly complied and they explored each others mouths. When the need for air became to great for either to handle they reluctantly broke off.

She looked at him and whispered, "Take me for a ride Mr. Castle."

"With pleasure, Ms. Beckett." he replied. Within minutes their clothes were scattered around various places in the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She woke up with a pounding headache. After a few moments she found the strength to pen her eyes and saw she was naked. She could feel she was leaning against someone, someone warm enough to be her own personal heater. She tried to recall what had happened the night before, all she remembered was ending things with Josh, coming to The Old Haunt, drinking Tequila, and the best sex of her life, which explains the lack of clothes and the personal heater, but that's all she remembered. She was snapped out of her trance by a groan. Wait a second, she knew that voice. She looked up and her, suspicions were confirmed when she saw the ever so familiar face. "I think we should talk about this." he said, "Last night was amazing and I want to give us a shot."

"I'm in." she said. They got dressed and went to find a strong cup of coffee. They got outside the bar, where they spent the night, and she snuggled into him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How bad was I last night?" she asked when they sat down with their coffee

"You were singing and dancing on a table and you are a very giggly drunk." he said

She groaned and said, "That bad huh."

"I thought it was both funny and adorable." Her only response was a groan. Before she could reply her phone rang, "Beckett." she said to the other person on the line. When she hung up she looked to him and said, "We got a body." They walked out of the shop, hand in hand, first to her place then his and finally the crime scenes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_9 __Months __later_

Kate looked down at her baby boy in her arms, mesmerized by the fact that she had created that life, she was his and on one could change that. She leaned into her husband of just a few months, "He's perfect." she said breaking the comfortable silence. "He's ours, you and me, we created a life."

"We fell in love. We're a family."

"Maybe you were right."

"Could you repeat that and explain."

She laughed and said, "You were right when you told me Josh wasn't for me. My right guy was infront of my face the whole time."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you Rick, and our family."

* * *

_Castle points and Virtual cookies to anyone who got the Piano Man reference. _

_I'm sorry, I know, I said one every week but alas I did not have any inspiration last week and couldn't give you anything_

_Also for those of you not familiar with my writing, I have a general update schedule on my profile, so head on over and check it out._

_Cook_


	4. Chapter 4

They were sitting on the couch on a Friday night. They weren't watching a movie, unless you count the one they were watching in each other's eyes. They had been sitting in silence for at least ten minutes when the door to loft opened but that's not what broke their gaze, it was the crazy actress yelling, "Richard, Richard darling I have to tell you something..." as she walked into the room, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Always mother."

"Well, I had to tell you something and it just couldn't wait until tomorrow." she stopped and started pacing in front of the pair

"Are you going to share with the class mother?"

"I remembered something."

"About?"

"Who your father might be."

Castle wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend and pulled her close to him and looked to his mother to continue.

"I...I was going through some pictures and I found one. It was one taken in the summer of my senior year at a party. I was still with Chet at the time, and we were standing in front of a car and then I remembered something."

Castle pulled Beckett even closer to him, he knew what was coming next and he wanted her as close to him as possible when he heard it.

"He drove me home in that car, I had been doing a bit of drinking. My parents were out of town and our goodnight kiss got a little bit to heated and then next week we broke up, the week after that I was pregnant and had no clue what had happened."

"Mother are you telling me what I think you are?"

"Yes, dear, your father is possibly the man I'm currently engaged too."

He didn't think he could pull the love of his life closer to him but he somehow managed too. She turned around to look at him and make sure he was okay.

"Rick...are you okay?" she said using his first name, not an uncommon practice since they'd started dating.

"I think so, I just, can't quite grasp the concept. Does he know?" he asked and looked to his mother.

"I'm going to tell him next but I thought you should know first."

"Thank you mother."

"Your welcome dear, I'm off to tell him. Dear," She said addressing Beckett, "take care of my son, make sure he's alright."

"Will do Martha, good luck." After the older woman walked out of the door, Beckett tried to read his face and it scared her when she couldn't. "Rick, say something, please, your starting to scare me."

"I just found out who my father is. I didn't know where the other half of my genes came from for 36 years and now, all of the sudden." He looked at her right in the eyes, "I know and its...I have no idea what I feel. It seems so...surreal."

"I can't even imagine how you feel."

"I don't, nothing feels different. I always thought that I would feel something but...I feel the same. Thank you for just being here."

"Anytime, RC."

"I love you KB, and I was planning something big and spectacular but right now I can't think of a better time to do this," he let her go and ran to his office. He came back and got down on one knee in front of the couch with a simple ring in his hand, "I can't imagine anyone else I would want to be with for the rest of my life. You are truly extraordinary. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With tears in her eyes she nodded a yes and he slipped the ring on, then he rose to his feet and picked her up and kissed her. It was a strange time but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_Yes I know this is very short,_

_Yes I know I'm late, but I got you one!_

_Thanks to TappinCastleFan , her story Extenuating Circumstances gave me the idea for this story,_

_Oh and one last thing, no cookies were given for the Piano Man reference last week because no one guessed, so I'm going to give it one more week and then tell ya what it was._

_I'll do better for next week_

_Cook_


End file.
